


Wait for You

by Dragomir



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's all Kripke's fault anyways, POV Female Character, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd chosen her over Rachel, so Nora would wait for him. Spoilers for the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> How about that finale? *dies*
> 
> Un-beta'ed, except by tears from all the feels tonight.
> 
> Gifted to everyone in Revolution fandom, and all of you are fabulous and the list is too long to make in the gifting tag. :\

Miles was carrying her.

Miles.

Nora looked up, trying to focus on Miles' face. Her side was on fire, and warm and sticky and wet with her blood. But Miles was carrying her. Miles, who loved too much and too greatly so that it burned and consumed the people he loved, had chosen her over Rachel. Miles was carrying her. Nora sighed softly, trying to press her face against his side.

She was dying, but Miles had chosen her instead of Rachel. Beautiful, perfect, intelligent Rachel. Not Rachel. Miles hadn't chosen her.

The demolitionist smiled at Miles, who—almost, it seemed—smiled back. He'd chosen her and Charlie, but mostly her, over Rachel, his brother's wife. His real brother, not Monroe who'd been consumed by Miles' love for him and done stupid things because he'd loved too much. But it wasn't Rachel Miles was looking after. He'd chosen to look after her.

If she were more coherent, more in control of her body, Nora knew she'd have kissed him. It was what loving Miles was like. Even if it was bad for you, even when you _knew_ it would destroy you, all you wanted was to please him. He…he was like that.

Nora smiled softly. It felt nice to be the only one who mattered to Miles. She didn't have to compete with anyone for his affection. Charlie would always have that, of course, but she was Miles' niece, so of course she'd have his affection. But it wasn't Rachel getting the worried, concerned, lovingly tender looks from Miles. _She_ was.

He was setting her down. Running a hand over her face. Shaking her. He sounded distant now. Fuzzy. Like the blanket they'd shared, so many years ago, during a bad storm. And they'd cuddled so close, and Miles had been _hers_ … Well, at least until Monroe—he'd been Bass, back then—had slid under it with them, making Miles scream and hit him because his feet were blocks of ice. But until Bass had interrupted, Miles had given her those loving looks that said she was the only one who mattered.

There was a new hand on her shoulder. Warmer. Softer.

The boy—the one who'd caused so many problems—was smiling at her. Miles looked fuzzier now. Like looking at him through a wall of water. He was…

Nora knew he was there for her. Before Danny, the stupid boy who'd shown such courage so long ago, could lead her away, Nora darted forward and pressed a kiss to Miles' temple.

She'd wait for him.

And they'd share a fuzzy blanket and loving smiles again.

She'd wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Will Nora have to wait long before Miles shows up? Drop a line and let me know*.
> 
> *Free package of tissues with every review


End file.
